Give Me Another Chance
by bellaa95
Summary: Emily knows what she wants now and she hopes Paige will give her a chance to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Another Chance

Emily Fields stared at the girl in front of her, trying to find the right words to say. There was so much she needed to tell the love of her life that she didn't even know where to begin. She had hurt her. Badly. And she was terrified that if she spoke, if she tried to apologize, she would be rejected.

"Em?"

Paige's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She choked on nothing as she stared at the beautiful girl in front of her, holding two coffee cups. For her date with another girl. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Never mind, Paige. I don't want to keep you," she told her softly. Paige nodded, and Emily could see the concern in her eyes. That only made her want to cry more. She almost wished Paige hated her. She deserved it after the way she had treated her.

"I really do want to talk, Em," Paige told her, her voice gentle.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Sure."

She watched as Paige left the Brew, left to meet her date. She didn't know how things had gotten to be how they were. She and Paige had been in such a good place before Alison had come back. For once in her life, she had actually been happy. If only she hadn't been so quick to side with Alison. If only she hadn't been so blind to the fact that Paige had only been trying to protect her. Maybe that lucky girl having coffee with Paige would be her.

Later that night, Paige texted her, asking if she could come over. Emily said yes, of course. She was afraid to hope as she watched Paige walk in, still dressed in her outfit from her date. Like last year after her date with Sean. She had come here for comfort and Emily hoped that was the case now. If Paige would let her, she would make things right.

"Thank you for letting me come here," Paige started softly, staring at the window seat. Their window seat.

"Always."

Paige turned to look at her. Emily stood, taking a deep breath. If she wanted any chance at all, she would have to apologize and she knew it. Paige knew it, too.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I'm so sorry. I know that won't change how much I hurt you but you need to know how much I love you."

"Emily-."

"I was so awful. I know that now. And worse than me falling for her lies, I hurt you. I can never forgive myself and I won't blame you if you can't forgive me, either."

Paige stared at her, and for a moment Emily was terrified she was going to leave. But instead she sighed and sat down on the window seat, looking at her.

"I was really angry at you, Emily," she started. Emily closed her eyes. "You hurt me. When I told you about what Alison did to me it was because I trusted you. And then when you found out she was alive you acted like you didn't even care how much she made me hate myself."

"I do," Emily protested, sitting next to her on the window seat. There were tears glistening in Paige's giant brown eyes. "I know I screwed up but you have to believe I cared. I haven't looked at her the same. I would do anything to prove that to you. Because I can do it right this time."

"I need more than words. I need to know you won't hurt me like that again. I don't think I could handle it," Paige replied, and Emily nodded, looking down. "That being said, I know what it's like to do things you regret. That you wish you could take back. You of all people know that about me. And if I recall, you gave me a second chance when I didn't think I deserved it."

Emily looked up hopefully. Paige smiled, reaching out to take her hand.

"Kiss me," she commanded, and Emily did just that with passion. She kept her hand on Paige's face as she pulled back, taking in every perfect feature of her up close. She loved this window seat.

"Does this remind you of anything?"

"What?" Paige asked, grinning.

"Your date with Sean," she replied, and Paige groaned.

"Don't remind me. At least Emma is a girl." She paused, taking Emily's hands in hers. "She was nice. But she wasn't you."

"I love you, Paige. And I'm not going to screw up this time."

"I trust you, Em. I love you, too."

Emily stood up, pulling Paige with her. She pulled her in for a heated kiss, holding her close.

"I'm going to prove to you now just how much you mean to me."

And without further ado, she slipped Paige's little black dress over her head.

"We need to talk to her now," Hanna insisted as she and Spencer walked up Emily's stairs. "If she's on our side now we need to get this done as soon as possible."

"I know," Spencer agreed. "I can't believe we got her and Aria to go along with it at the same time."

"Em!" Hanna shouted, throwing the door open. Her eyes widened as two girls sat up quickly, covering themselves with Emily's blankets. Spencer gasped and stepped out of the room as Hanna beamed, waving. "Hi, Paige!"

"Hi," Paige replied awkwardly, waving back. Emily groaned.

"Close the door!"

"Right. Sorry."

Hanna closed the door, turning to Spencer. Spencer shook her head.

"You are unbelievable."

"Thank you," Hanna replied cheerfully. "I guess we should come back tomorrow."

Spencer couldn't help but smile, glad that Emily and Paige were reconciling. Despite her past feud with Paige, she now knew that she could make Emily happy in a way no one else knew how, and after all they had been through that counted for a lot. So she and Hanna left, leaving their friends to work things out.

**Author's Note:** So that was my first story. Please review and let me know if you would like to see the makeup scene that wasn't shown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

"I'm going to prove to you now just how much how much you mean to me."

She easily slipped the dress over Paige's head, leaving her in just her underwear. She looked at her toned, slender body appreciatively, realizing just how much she had missed these special moments with her. Paige made her feel whole, and without her she had felt so empty. Hanna had been right the other day when she had commented on how miserable she had been lately. Because she had been missing a part of herself. A part she decided she couldn't be without.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, running her fingers down Paige's bare arms. Paige smiled, blushing slightly. Emily pulled her in for a kiss.

"I've missed you, Em."

"I've missed you too, baby. So much," she replied, backing Paige up to her bed. She climbed on top of her, peppering her face with kisses. She felt Paige's hands slip under her shirt and she pulled back, smiling. "No, Paige. Tonight is about you."

Paige looked at her, puzzled. Emily knew she was used to being the dominant one, and it wouldn't be easy for her to just receive. And she would let her reciprocate, but not yet. Paige needed to know how much she was loved.

She cupped her perfect breasts in her hands, almost sighing in relief when Paige let out a small moan. She had needed to hear that again.

She took her time kissing and caressing her breasts, knowing how much it would drive her crazy. She was an expert on how to satisfy Paige, and she planned on doing it over and over again until she got her message across. She trailed kisses down Paige's stomach until she reached the thin material of her black underwear. She wasted no time in slipping them off, looking up to see the girl staring back at her, her eyes nearly black with arousal.

"I want you to keep something in mind," Emily told her softly, running her hands up and down Paige's inner thighs. "Can you do that for me?"

"Unf," Paige replied as Emily pressed a finger into her swollen clit.

"No matter what happened, no matter what does happen, know that I love you. Nothing and no one can change that."

"I love you, too," Paige whispered as Emily ran her fingers through her wet folds. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't," Emily told her, settling between her love's legs. "Now relax for me."

Paige did as she was told, her eyes closing. She let out a low moan as Emily's mouth connected with her clit. The sound was music to Emily's ears. She loved making Paige feel good and the perfect sounds she was making were confirmation that she was doing just that.

"Oh, Em," she groaned, threading her fingers through Emily's long hair. "God, that feels good."

Emily smiled into her, licking up and down her wet center. This felt so right. She was meant to make Paige feel loved like this.

She was close already. Emily could tell by the sounds she was making and the way she was desperately grasping onto her hair. She began steadily sucking on her clit, reaching up to take Paige's other hand. It was only moments later when she came, crying out Emily's name as she did so. Emily brought her down gently before moving up to kiss Paige's lips. The other girl sighed as she tasted herself on Emily's mouth, wrapping her arms around her.

"I needed that," she remarked breathlessly. Emily smiled, gently brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"So did I."

Paige looked at her, her big brown eyes serious. She reached out to touch Emily's face, taking a deep breath.

"Em, you need to know about the letter….. it really was to keep you safe. Maybe I don't like Alison, but my first thought was about protecting you."

"Shh," Emily soothed, kissing her. "Let's not talk about Alison."

Paige smiled. Emily couldn't help but smile too; it felt good finally following her heart. She was meant to be with Paige. Maybe it had taken her a while to figure that out, but she had. And that was what mattered.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," she told her, stroking her cheek.

"We all make mistakes," Paige replied.

Emily bit her lip, looking down at the beautiful girl lying in her bed. Paige's innocent eyes peered up at her, and Emily decided she would never be the cause of seeing them filled with tears again.

Without another word Emily slipped two fingers inside Paige's center, watching as her eyes fluttered shut. Her whimpers started up again as she began to thrust in and out, bumping into her clit each time. She watched Paige's face, committing it to her memory. The way her eyes closed, the way her mouth was open in a small 'o' of pleasure. She was perfection.

"Emily," she gasped, throwing her head back. "God, yes….. don't stop…"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she whispered, nipping her ear as she thrust into the spot she knew drove Paige crazy. Sure enough, Paige let out a loud cry as her body began to shake with a second orgasm. Emily held her as she came down from her high, placing gentle kisses on her lips.

It was minutes before Paige opened her eyes, her chest still heaving. Emily flopped down beside her and snuggled against her, pulling the covers over both of them. Paige looked at her wordlessly, beginning to run her fingers through her hair. They had both missed this, cuddling after a night of lovemaking.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Emily asked hopefully, hoping the answer would be yes.

"I would love to," Paige replied, kissing her.

"Good. I missed having you here at night."

"I missed it, too."

They were both startled when the door flew open. The two of them sat up quickly, covering themselves with the blankets as Spencer gasped and stepped into the hall. Hanna, however, stood there beaming at them.

"Hi, Paige!" she exclaimed, waving.

"Hi," Paige replied, her cheeks pink. Emily groaned in disbelief at her friend's obliviousness.

"Close the door!"

"Oh. Right." Hanna closed the door. Paige started to laugh as Emily laid back down, covering her face with her hands.

"Good old Hanna," Paige sighed, laying back down next to Emily.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries," Paige replied, snuggling against her. Emily took her in her arms. "I'm here with you. That's what matters."

"You look tired," Emily remarked. Paige yawned.

"I am."

"We should sleep."

"But…. you didn't…."

"You can pay me back tomorrow," Emily promised, holding Paige close. "For now I just want to hold you."

**A/N 2: Let me know if you guys would be interested in me continuing this, and I could add another chapter or two. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And I still don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

Emily was woken up by warm lips trailing down her neck. Yawning, she opened her eyes to see Paige on top of her, kissing her way to the generous cleavage shown by Emily's pajama shirt. Groaning, she peered at the clock and was surprised to see it was four in the morning.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"You said I could make it up to you tomorrow," Paige replied, looking up at her. "It's tomorrow."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. Technically Paige was right, and as she felt her fingers stroking her sides she was beginning to feel more aroused than tired anyway. She let Paige pull her shirt over her head, moaning as her mouth brushed against her nipple. It had been way too long since Paige had touched her like this.

"Paige," she whispered, closing her eyes as Paige went to work licking and sucking each nipple. She found herself wondering if the girl had any idea how good she was at it.

Without warning Paige yanked her pants and underwear down, leaving her naked on the bed. She was back to hovering over her right away, staring down at her with those intense brown eyes Emily loved so much. She gulped. There was no way she was getting back to sleep without Paige taking care of her.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," Paige husked, smirking. "I can wait."

"I can't," Emily replied, and Paige's smile grew bigger.

Paige sat back on her heels, looking at Emily. Emily stared back at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to give in and start giving her relief. Both girls knew Paige could never deny Emily anything she wanted. And sure enough she began dragging her fingers through the other girl's wet folds, watching as her hips jumped and her fingers grasped at the sheets. She knew what Emily wanted her to do, and she wasn't going to waste any more time messing around. She carefully slid two fingers inside of her, watching as Emily's mouth opened in a silent gasp. She had missed being inside of her like this. Really, she had missed everything about her.

"I thought I had dreamed the whole thing," she confessed as she began to gently move her fingers in and out. "But then when I woke up and I was here with you… I was so relieved. I love you, Emily. And I want nothing more than to make you happy."

Emily stared at her, her lip trembling. She found it ironic that Paige had felt relieved, when she was the one lucky she had gotten a second chance. She reached up and squeezed Paige's hand.

"Me too, Paige. Me, too."

At that Paige picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster and faster until she was sure she couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was going to explode as Paige's fingers worked their magic inside of her. And as much as she tried to hold off she couldn't, letting out a loud cry as she came hard around Paige's fingers. But she didn't stop there. She kept a steady pace, her eyes on Emily as she brought her through round two. It was only minutes before she came again, clutching Paige's hand as hard as she could. When she was finished Paige pulled out of her gently and took her in her arms, holding her tight as she gasped for breath.

"You're so good at that," she sighed happily. "Holy shit."

Paige chuckled, kissing the top of her head. If Emily was happy, she was happy.

"Thank you for waking me up for that."

"I thought you deserved a nice wake up call. I know that's always worked before."

Emily looked at her, wondering if it was possible to put into words just how much she loved her. She didn't think it was but she could try. And she would, until she was sure Paige knew how much she meant to her.

"Paige?"

"Mmm?"

"We do need to talk tomorrow. There's so much I need to apologize for. So much I need to explain."

"No, Em. I don't need any more apologies."

"I owe you explanations."

"You don't owe me anything. Just having you here with me is enough."

Emily shook her head. Paige was always so understanding. Maybe too understanding.

"I'm serious, Paige. I was wrong in how I treated you and I need you to let me make it right."

Paige nodded, although she looked reluctant. Emily was pretty sure she knew why Paige was so eager to forgive her and start over.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?" Paige replied, looking away.

"Look at me, Paige," she replied gently. "You don't still feel guilty about what happened last year, do you?"

Paige shrugged. Emily sighed, pulling her into her arms.

"You know I don't even think about it anymore, right? I know how much you were struggling. I don't blame you."

"I know. Just like I don't blame you for this. So we can just start over."

"Fair enough," Emily agreed, and she was relieved when Paige smiled. "Are you tired?"

"No," Paige replied, pulling herself up. "Why?"

"I was thinking," she started, pulling Paige to her. "Maybe we can have another round."

"I think I can make that happen."

"But," she continued, pulling at the shirt she had lent Paige to sleep in. "I want to do it together."

Paige nodded, pulling the shirt off. She lowered herself between Emily's legs and the two of them began to rock gently together. Emily watched Paige's face carefully, mesmerized by her perfect expression. Her eyes were already closed as she rubbed herself against her girlfriend, her mouth open as tiny gasps of pleasure came out. Her reaction alone was enough to start Emily bucking frantically, her own moans filling the room.

"Em…. I'm gonna come," Paige whimpered after only a few minutes, rapidly thrusting her hips.

"Wait… just a couple more seconds."

Paige let out a loud cry as she came, pulling Emily over the edge with her. It was minutes before Paige finally collapsed beside her, panting.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "Okay, now I'm tired."

Emily laughed, pulling her close. The past twelve hours had been everything she had wanted and more.

"Then go back to sleep, baby. I'll be right here."

Paige snuggled against her, pulling her close. Emily slid her arms around her, and they held each other as they fell asleep.

Later that morning consisted of two hours spent in bed followed by another one in the shower. Emily was downstairs fixing breakfast when an urgent knock on the door startled her to attention. After opening it Aria, Hanna, and Spencer came spilling in before Emily had the chance to say anything.

"See? Doesn't she look like she got laid?" Hanna asked Aria triumphantly. Spencer groaned.

"Hanna. That's not what we're here to talk about."

"What are you guys here to talk about?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Emily?"

They all turned to see Paige coming down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed. She looked at Emily's friends uneasily, and Emily knew she was afraid they were here to start defending Alison.

"It's okay, Paige," she told her gently. "Guys, what's going on?"

"I guess it's okay for Paige to know," Spencer replied, glancing at the girl at Emily's side. "Alison is going to talk to Tanner. I think she's going to try and frame us for Bethany Young's murder."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Emily grumbled. Spencer nodded approvingly.

"Good. We need you thinking like that. We need to come up with a plan."

"Can I help?" Paige asked hopefully. The girls all looked at her. "I mean…. uh….."

"We can use all the help we can get," Aria replied. Paige smiled, squeezing Emily's hand.

"Um, guys? Can you just us a minute alone?" Emily asked. The other girls nodded and cleared out, leaving the two of them standing alone in the kitchen. "Paige… are you sure you want to get involved?"

"Yes," Paige replied without hesitation. "I'm here for you, Emily. And I'm going to do whatever I can to help."

Emily smiled and nodded. She was so glad to have Paige back in her corner.

**A/N 2: This is probably it for this story, but I have other ideas too. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
